


Ertragen und Überleben

by werthersechter



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: 120 Minuten challenge, Angst, Comfort, Ellie - Freeform, Gen, Hurt, Joel - Freeform, Left Behind - Freeform, The Last of Us - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/pseuds/werthersechter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ist zur Zeit des DLCs zu „The Last of us“ angesiedelt. Ellie ist auf der Suche nach einem Verbandskasten, um Joel zu versorgen. <br/>Achtung: Spoiler für „The last of us“ und „Left behind“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ertragen und Überleben

Es schneite immer noch. Früher war der erste Schnee das Größte für sie gewesen. Sobald die ersten, weißen Flocken vom Himmel gefallen waren, war sie mit Riley nach draußen gestürzt um eine Schneeballschlacht zu beginnen. Riley war immer besser darin gewesen als sie. Während Ellie noch dabei war, eine Kugel aus der weißen, kalten Masse zu formen, hatte sich die Ältere bereits von hinten angeschlichen und ihr einen Schneeball verpasst. Wie viele glückliche Stunden hatten sie draußen verbracht und waren herumgetollt, auch wenn die Umstände immer schon alles Andere als einfach gewesen waren! Jetzt war der Schnee jedoch zu einer lebensbedrohlichen Gefahr geworden und es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie sie ihm jemals unbefangen hatte begegnen können.

Das Einkaufszentrum war verlassen und leer, die Überlebenden der Infektion hatten die Geschäfte nach und nach geplündert. Die Scheiben hatte man dabei mit roher Gewalt zertrümmert, die Rolltreppe war schon so lange außer Betrieb, dass sie bereits von Pflanzen überwuchert wurde. An vielen Stellen war das Dach eingestürzt und es klafften Löcher darin wie eine offene Wunde bei einem verletzten Tier, welches sich zum Sterben niedergelegt hatte. Eine dichte Schneedecke hatte sich überall dort ausgebreitet, wo dieser ungehemmt in das Gebäude eindringen konnte. Wie hatte sie so naiv sein können zu glauben, dass sie hier noch Medikamente finden würde? Das war doch das Erste, was geplündert worden war.

Umso glücklicher war sie, als sie in dem abgestürzten Flugzeug mitten im Einkaufscenter einen Erste-Hilfekoffer gefunden hatte. Zugegeben – daran zu kommen war mehr als kompliziert gewesen und mehr als einmal wäre sie beinahe mitsamt der zerstörten Maschine abgestürzt, aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Als wäre er ihr größter Schatz hatte sie ihn umarmt, bevor sie ihn vorsorglich in ihrem Rucksack verstaut hatte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch so schnell wie möglich zu Joel zurückkehren. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut – oder zumindest den Umständen entsprechend. Als sie ihn in der Garage versteckt zurückgelassen hatte, war er nicht einmal mehr ansprechbar gewesen und lag in hohem Fieber. Sie brauchte dringend das Verbandszeug, damit sie die klaffende Wunde in seinem Bauch verarzten konnte. Joel hatte sie mehr als nur einmal beschützt, jetzt war es an ihr, ihm den Gefallen zurückzugeben und auf ihn aufzupassen. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so unterwegs waren, seit wann sie diejenige war, die für sie beide sorgte, aber sie wusste eines – sie war nicht in dieses beschissene Einkaufscenter zurückgekehrt um dann nicht erfolgreich zu sein. Sie hatte schon einmal einen geliebten Menschen verloren, genau hier, an diesem Ort – ein zweites Mal würde ihr das nicht passieren.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Ellie. Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen.“ Sie holte tief Luft und schulterte ihre Tasche, um sich auf den Rückweg zu machen, als sie plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung innehielt. Das klickende Geräusch, welches ihr mittlerweile nur allzu bekannt vorkam, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein und sie hielt für einen Moment die Luft an.

„Okay, Ellie, ganz ruhig. Nur keine Panik.“

Das junge Mädchen duckte sich schnell hinter eine Kiste und lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein. Es waren viele; wie viele genau, konnte sie nicht sagen, aber das Geräusch war zu laut, um von nur einem einzigen Clicker zu kommen. Ellie klammerte sich fest an ihren Bogen und zog einen Pfeil aus ihrem Rucksack, den sie als Köcher umfunktioniert hatte. Sie war inzwischen recht geschickt im Umgang mit dieser Waffe, sicherte sie doch ihr und Joels überleben. Kugeln waren schwer aufzutreiben, Pfeile jedoch konnte man wiederverwenden oder zur Not selbst herstellen. Dennoch durfte sie ihre Gegner nicht unterschätzen. Eine zu schnelle Bewegung, ein lautes Geräusch und es konnte ihr Ende bedeuten. Dass sie immun gegen die Sporen war hieß nicht, dass sie es darauf anlegte, von diesen Biestern lebendig gefressen zu werden.

Ein Schaudern lief über ihren Rücken, als sie mit vor Kälte zitternder Hand ihre Taschenlampe einschaltete und vor sich in die Dunkelheit leuchtete. In unmittelbarer Nähe standen mehrere humanoide Wesen, die langsam und ziellos über den maroden Boden schlurften. Ihre Haut war aschfahl mit einem leichten Stich ins gelbliche und übersäht mit eitrigen, nässenden Beulen. Dort, wo sich bei einem Menschen das Gesicht befand, brachen Pilze aus der Haut und spalteten den Kopf in zwei Hälften. Ihr Kiefer war durch den Pilz eigenartig deformiert und Ellie war sich nicht sicher, ob das Blut auf ihrer zerfetzten Kleidung ihr eigenes oder das ihrer Opfer war. Auch ihre Arme und Beine schienen nach und nach immer mehr von dem Parasiten erfasst zu werden. Durch die Wucherungen waren sie vollständig blind, doch ihr Gehör machte den Verlust ihres Augenlichts wieder wett.Obgleich sie im Augenblick langsam und träge erschienen, waren sie blitzschnell und tödlich, sobald sie ihr Opfer ausgemacht hatten. Das gutturale Klicken, welches sie von sich gaben, hatten ihnen auch ihren Namen eingebracht.

Ellie spannte den ersten Pfeil ein, zielte und schoss.

„Stirb, du Arschloch!“

Mit einem letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen ging der erste Clicker beinahe lautlos zu Boden. Ellie hielt für einen Moment den Atem an, ob die anderen den Tod ihres Kollegen bemerken würden – nichts, bis auf das leise, konstante Klicken. Sie atmete tief aus, und schlich langsam durch die Dunkelheit des Raumes weiter, den Schein der Lampe immer auf die Clicker gerichtet. Nur noch den Raum durchqueren, hinaus in die Halle, wo sie zuvor noch die Soldaten erledigt hatte.

Langsam. Ganz langsam. Drei Schritte nach vorne, dann wieder ein kurzer Stopp. Anlegen. Schießen. Wieder einer am Boden. Weitere Schritte durch die Dunkelheit. Anlegen. Schießen.

Die Minuten kamen ihr wie Stunden vor und sie konnte die innere Unruhe kaum noch bändigen, die in ihr tobte. Das ging ihr alles zu langsam, während sie hier saß und mit diesen widerlichen Biestern beschäftigt war, konnte Joel schon längst... Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie damit die Gedanken vertreiben. Nein, Joel ging es gut. Sie hatte die Soldaten von ihm weggelockt und sie langsam nach und nach ausgeschaltet; sie hatten ihn nicht gefunden und das würden auch die Clicker nicht. Und seine Wunde... Joel war stark, er würde das schon schaffen. Er musste einfach. Sie würde nicht noch jemanden verlieren, würde nicht schon wieder alleine sein.

Ertragen und überleben.

Ellie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen – und rannte; rannte um ihr Leben. Sofort kam Leben in die Clicker. Waren sie zuvor noch langsam und scheinbar ziellos umher geirrt, schienen sie nun sofort zu wissen, wohin sie mussten. Das Klicken klang nun aggressiv und immer bedrohlicher, während sie in beinahe übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit hinter ihr her kamen. Wie ein Hase schlug Ellie Haken um sie abzuhängen, ein Clicker erwischte sie beinahe und bekam zum Dank ihre Klinge in die Kehle. Blut spritzte über sie, doch sie ignorierte den metallischen Geruch, der ihr Leben begleitete und rannte weiter. Schneller. Rechts, mit einem Sprung über einen umgestürzten Tisch, dann links, die Treppe herunter, durch den leeren Laden. Mit beinahe übermenschlicher Kraft der Verzweiflung stemmte Ellie das Garagentor auf und machte sich nicht die Mühe, es leise zu schließen, sondern ließ es geräuschvoll hinter sich zu Boden fallen. Sollten diese Kreaturen doch wissen, wo sie waren, hier kamen sie ohnehin nicht hinein. Für den Moment waren sie in Sicherheit.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Tor und schloss kurz die Augen, um ihren Atem wieder zu beruhigen. Es war vorbei. Sie hatte es geschafft. Fürs erste. Ein Schritt nach dem Anderen.

_Joel!_

Sofort öffnete Ellie die Augen und eilte durch den Raum, um sich neben der zitternden Person auf dem Boden auf die Knie fallen zu lassen.

„Hi Joel! Ich... bin zurück. Sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat, ich wurde aufgehalten.“ Sie versuchte sich an einem lockeren Lächeln. Es gelang ihr nicht halb so gut, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, du wärst ohne mich losgezogen.“

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Sanft strich sie durch die bereits ergrauten Haare des Mannes, der auf der improvisierten Trage auf dem Boden lag. Obwohl es in der Garage eiskalt war, glühte er vor lauter Fieber.

Ellie drehte Joel zur Seite und inspizierte die Wunde. Sie hatte die Blutung notdürftig gestillt, indem sie ihr T-Shirt mit Tape darüber fixiert hatte. Jetzt hatte es sich vollgesogen. Sie öffnete den Verbandskasten und nahm eine medizinische Nadel und Faden heraus. Joel hatte schon genügend Blut verloren und tat es noch immer, sie musste die Wunde nähen wenn sie wollte, dass er überhaupt noch eine Chance hatte.

„Keine Angst. Ich weiß, was ich tue. Bin quasi'n Experte... fast.“

Sie atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Das konnte nicht so viel schwieriger sein als Knöpfe anzunähen. Ein Kinderspiel. Die Hand, welche die Nadel hielt, zitterte so sehr, dass sie festhalten musste.

„Bleib ganz ruhig. Ganz ruhig.“

Sie tat den ersten Stich.

„ _Kümmere dich gut um sie, Marlene.“ - „Aber wieso das auf einmal? Das sieht dir doch gar nicht ähnlich, sie so im Stich zu lassen!?“_

_Ellie traute sich kaum, sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte unten Geräusche gehört und die Stimme von Marlene erkannt, also war sie verschlafen die Treppe zu ihrem Kinderzimmer herunter getapst. Eigentlich hatte sie nur der Freundin ihrer Mutter „hallo“ sagen wollen, doch bevor sie hatte eintreten können, hatte sie einige Gesprächsfetzen aufgeschnappt und stand nun reglos hinter der Tür. Sie hatte nicht lauschen wollen, aber sie konnte sich auf nicht von der Stelle bewegen._

_Schweigen auf der anderen Seite, dann hörte sie, wie Marlene stark die Luft einsog. „Oh mein Gott, wie ist das passiert?“_

„ _Auf dem Heimweg. Es ist doch bald Ellies Geburtstag und ich wollte sie hiermit überraschen.“ Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang wahnsinnig erschöpft. Durch den Türspalt konnte sie erkennen, wie Marlene ein rotes Shirt mit dem Aufdruck einer Palme entgegen nahm. „Noch ist es ihr viel zu groß, aber sie wird schon noch hinein wachsen.“_

_Wieder folgte bedächtiges Schweigen._

„ _Ich bitte dich, Marlene. Kümmere dich gut um meine Kleine. Sie ist doch noch so jung. Bring sie fort von hier, hier ist sie nicht sicher!“_

_Bei diesen Worten stürmte die kleine Ellie in das Wohnzimmer und konnte gerade noch einen Blick auf die Wunde am Hals ihrer Mutter erhaschen, bevor sie diese mit einem Schal zu kaschieren versuchte. „Aber Mommy, ich will nicht fort von hier!“ Sie klammerte sich an ihrer Mutter fest und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Ihre Mutter strich ihr sanft über den Haarschopf._

„ _Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein, meine Süße. Geh nach oben und pack' deinen Rucksack. Du wirst für ein paar Tage mit Tante Marlene verreisen.“_

_Ellie tat, was immer in ihrer Macht stand, sie weinte, schrie und strampelte, doch nichts schien die Meinung ihrer Mutter umstimmen zu können. Schließlich trug Marlene das aufgelöste Kind auf den Armen aus dem Haus, den Rucksack des Mädchen über die Schulter geworfen. Der Schuss ertönte, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war._

Der zweite Stich.

„ _Was machen wir jetzt nur?“_

_Ellies Stimme klang weinerlich und sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen, während sie auf die blutige Bisswunde auf ihrem Unterarm starrte._

„ _Wie ich das sehe gibt’s nur zwei Möglichkeiten.“ Riley sah nicht auf, während sie gedankenverloren mit ihrer Waffe spielte. „Nummer 1. Wir machen's uns einfach. Ist schnell und schmerzlos.“_

_In einer energischen Geste legte die Fünfzehnjährige die Pistole vor sich auf den Boden._

„ _Bin aber kein Fan von Nummer 1.“ Sie sah Ellie sanft von der Seite an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Zwei. Wir kämpfen.“_

_Ellie entfuhr ein panischer Laut der Verzweiflung. „Kämpfen wofür? Wir werden von einem von diesen Dingern.“ Die Wunde an Rileys Hand sah ebenso schlimm aus wie ihre eigene. Sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht hier, nicht heute! Nicht, nachdem Riley sich entschieden hatte, bei ihr zu bleiben und nicht zu den Fireflys zu gehen. Nicht, nachdem sie ihr den mit Abstand schönsten Tag ihres Lebens beschert hatte. Sie war noch nie Karusell gefahren, hatte noch nie Bilder in einer Photobox gemacht, bis zu diesem Tag. Nicht, nachdem sie Riley ihre ersten Kuss geschenkt hatte. Es gab noch so vieles, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen wollte, so vieles zu erleben! Doch jetzt war alles vorbei. Für immer. Niemand überlebte die Infektion. Sie alle wurden zu diesen... Kreaturen._

„ _Wir hätten bis heute schon sooft draufgehen können. Und wer weiß, was bis morgen noch alles passiert.“ Rileys Stimme war sanft und beruhigend, trotz ihrer Panik merke Ellie, wie ihr ein wohler Schauer über den Rücken lief, als das Mädchen ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter legte._

„ _Aber wir kämpfen... um jede Sekunde, die wir zusammen sein dürfen. Ob zwei Minuten... oder zwei Tage – das geben wir nicht auf. Ich will das nicht aufgeben. Ich sag'... Lass es uns aussitzen. Wir gehen es... romantisch an und werden gemeinsam wahnsinnig.“_

_Ellie sah in die sanften, dunkelbraunen Augen Rileys._

„ _Und Nummer drei?“ Ein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer, auch wenn sie wusste, was kommen würde. Für einen Moment schwiegen sie beide, bevor Riley auch den letzten Rest Hoffnung zerschmetterte._

„ _Sorry.“_

Der dritte Stich.

„ _Warum hast du nie Angst?“ Sam lehnte im Fensterrahmen und starrte in die Dunkelheit, bevor er sich von dieser losriss und zu Ellie hinüber schaute._

„ _Wo hast du das denn her?“_

„ _Hm, dann sag mir wovor!“ Die Stimme die Teenagers klang ungläubig._

„ _Hmm... mal sehen...“ Sie hatte schon halb die Tür erreicht, als sie zurückkehrte. Wovor hatte sie am meisten Angst? Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit ihren Fingern, während sie überlegte. Wollte sie sich wirklich Sam ihre größte Angst eingestehen, wenn sie selbst vermied, darüber nachzudenken?_

„ _Skorpione sind gruselig.“_

_Die Antwort schien wenig befriedigend zu sein, denn Sam drehte sich erneut von ihr weg und dem Fenster zu._

„ _Ähm... allein zu sein. Ich hab Angst davor, allein zu leben.“_

Der vierte Stich.

Ellie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie Joel den Verband anlegte. Ihre Hände waren blutig und zitterten von der Anstrengung, aber sie hatte es geschafft. „Siehst du?“, sagte sie und versuchte, sich das Beben in ihrer Stimme nicht anmerken zu lassen. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder, Joel?“ Sie schluckte hart, bevor sie ihren Kopf auf dessen Brust bettete. „Wir schaffen das schon, Joel. Du und ich. Ertragen und Überleben."

 


End file.
